gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Violence Jack
=Violence Jack= Violence Jack (バイオレンスジャック Baiorensu Jakku?) is a Japanese horror/action manga written and illustrated by Go Nagai in 1973. It has had several serializations and one-shot stories which have run in the 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. Most of the stories have been compiled in around 45 tankōbon while a few of them have been published as special tankōbon or have yet to be published in that format. The story concerns a giant named Violence Jack and his journeys through a post-apocalyptic Kanto, whilst coming into conflict with Kanto's new ruler Slum King, who is also a giant. A few of the sagas from the manga were adapted in three independent OVAs released in 1986, 1988 and 1990. These OVAs have been released in the United States, Italy, France, United Kingdom, and New Zealand. In some of these countries, the contents of the OVAs have caused censorship issues, while in Australia the second OVA was banned altogether.Violence Jack was later turned into a three episode OVA in 1986, 1988 and 1990. Story The series takes place in a world destroyed by a devastating earthquake in which the remnants of humanity are divided between the strong and the weak. Violence Jack is uncovered amongst the rubble and demolished granite by the inhabitants of this city, asking him to help the weak people and helping them destroy what, in most cases, are the strong groups commanded by killers and rapists (this is the story line of Violence Jack: Evil Town). In the three OVAs, Jack is requested to help different groups, such as the Zone A, (later he ends up helping Zone C women) or a small town, as shown in "Hell's Wind". As for the manga, the stories change drastically, being the first story the help of Violence Jack to a group of female models in a tropical forest in Kanto. Even though Jack contains the figure of a ruthless, evil character, he always helps the weak section of people, in trade for nothing. Relationship to Devilman When it was originally published there were several hints that pointed out the relationship between Devilman and Violence Jack. The most important being the physical appearance of Slum King's human pets: Ryo Asuka and Miki Makimura. However, how they came to be like that was unknown, specially since Miki was already dead by the end of Devilman. At the end of the Weekly Manga Goraku serialization, after Slum King was beheaded, he mysteriously re-appears, just as Ryo does (both he and Miki were previously killed by Slum King), this time speaking and recovering his lost limbs. The final chapter reveals that the apocalyptic world in Violence Jack is in a world re-created by God. Satan (Ryo Asuka) is punished by being constantly humiliated by Slum King (Zenon). Jack is actually Akira Fudo, and is one of three parts that form Devilman, the others being a child Jack and woman Jack, both of which were normally seen as birds around Jack from time to time. They merge in order to stop the recently awakened Satan. This time Devilman manages to stop Satan. This arc was eventually abandoned and Jack became a separate character. Setting It takes place mostly in whats left of Japan after the Great Kanto Earthquake destroyed it and turned it into a wasteland of Bikers and Samurai. Many towns have sprouted and they are often attackted by Bikers and some survive by living in ruins of former buildings or just in he wasteland(but there is a Jungle in one arc). The Slum King rules alot of towns and lives in a grand fortress with traps and stuff. There are often houses built in the wasteland but where the wood comes from is not explained. Characters * Violence Jack: a giant, seemingly inhumane man who has a 40 cm jack knife and is violent in battle (hence the name). He has 3 forms. a tall buff man, a buff woman, and a buff kid. All 3 forms can transform into a golden bird that informs him of who needs his help and he has illusion and regenerative powers. He was later revealed to be the reincarnation of Akira Fudo/Devilman. *Slum King: A giant samurai, Jack's rival and warlord of kanto. He is really part of Zenon and doesn't have a face as Zenon's face became Zubaban. *Slum Queen: The lover of the Slum King. She has psychic powers and can see/sense things. Her weapon is wire that she uses to stab and mind control people. *Ryo Asuka: Limbless mute who is humiliated by the king. He was a former waiter of the Slum King's restaurant who fell in love with Miki, and was punished after trying to escape. *Miki Makimura: Another limbless mute who is molested by the Slum King and his dogs. *Mad Saulus: A giant man in Evil Town who leads an underground biker gang called section B and is in love with Blue. *Blue: A woman with a large penis who is in a relationship with Mad Saulus. *Kawamori: A former cop turned rule enforcer who keeps the peace in section A. *Aila Mu: Fashion model who leads section C. *Rikki: A prowrestler who defends section C. *Laser: An anime only wasteland warrior under Harlem Bomber. *Harlem Bomber/Harem Bomber: An anime only giant wasteland warrior in "Harem Bomber", who battles Jack. *Kenichi: An anime only wasteland warrior who is Bomber's right hand man. *Mari: An anime only character who is looking for her boyfriend, Kenichi. *Yumi; An anime only character who helps Mari. *Rose: An anime only character who trains the sex slaves for Bomber. *Sabu An anime only character who works in a bar. *Iron Kaiser A mother who is now a brain in a killer robot and is looking for her son Yuu. *Yuu An orphan who is being chased by his mother, who was turned into a robot. *Megu A character existing primarily for sex appeal who has her clothes shot off her body by Iron Kaiser at the beach. *Kraken A wasteland lord.. *Honey Asuka Ryo's unmentioned sister who has 6 friends. She is based on Cutey honey. *Kibara A zoo keeper who became a jungle tribe leader after a tropical jungle opens in a hole in Japan. *Shingo Hibiki A androgynous boy who has mental communication with a Tiger. *Zubaban The Slum King's son who has a messed up past and wants to overthrow his father. He is Zenon's face. *Grong *Eagel Kurogran *Flying Crossman *Sanri Scorpian Baade *Jibaakuron *Jun(Biker) A biker woman who had her boyfriend killed in a biker incident. She is tough, as shown by her scars, and fights evil. *Joker A biker in Hell's Wind who has a big knife that he uses to cut the skin and clothing off of women. *Dante Hell's Wind's bandaged biker leader who has some Demon Lord Dante references on his bike. *Gokumon A Hell's Wind biker who is pale and big and buff. *Bunta A young boy who grows into a wasteland warrior. *Ryu Takuma An orphaned boy who lost his family in the quake and Mt. Fuji erupting. He grows into a mature warrior. *Yuri Takuma Ryu's big sister who helps him get started in the wastelands * Ashura A bad guy who uses kung fu to fight against Jim Mazinger. * Koji A Japanese boy who uses martial arts and rides on the head of Jim Mazinger to help him kung fu fight. *Mondo Saotome the leader of the Fangs of God a resistance/terrorist group. He and Tatsuma escape death row prison to the lawless Kanto seeking better opportunities. A character from Go Nagai's manga Gaken Taikutsu Otoko. *Tatsuma Mido Mondo's partner and a member of the Fangs of God. Often mistaken for a woman due to his beautiful looks. A character from Go Nagai's manga Gaken Taikutsu Otoko. *Jim Mazinger A big blind black guy who's strong, agile and tough. He protects the kids and guys from attacks and gets help from this 1 kid to beat the bad guys. In other words; Sportacus from Lazy Town. *Diana and Aphrodite: female body builders who fight with Jim Mazinger and train by fighting eachother in the nude. They're based on the chick bots from Mazinger Z *Saburo Tenma A young boy who lives in Hope Town and is in love with his teacher, Keiko. He is inspired by Jack to become buff and tough by bodybuilding in the wasteland by lifting rocks. *Keiko An sexy school teacher in Hope Town. *Simba A feral looking hairy guy who fights with claws he attaches to his arms. Media Manga Chapter 1 Slums of Kanto Ryu Takuma and his army of 300 orphans fight off the shitty yakuza rejects and the Dragon Horsemen...oh yeah Jack was there too. Chapter 2 Hell's Wind In a place like Hope Town..a biker-gang known as the infamous Hell's Wind arrives at their doors and harass/kill/rape the townsfolk, until a woman out for vengeance shows up (sort of like The Bride from Kill Bill) and starts to seek her revenge which saves the town but she ends up captured. That's when Jack shows up to do his typical shit as expected. Chapter 3 Mondo's Fierce Battle Fangs of God have been known to be ruthless terrorists. However everyone, but Mondo and Tatsuma died when their hideout had been exposed. The surviving two were later founded then arrested for their heavy extreme acts. Later, months after the Hellquake, the two escaped death row prison and reached Kanto in hopes of making it big. Jack deems them not worthy to stay in Kanto, but Mondo doesn't care and comes crawling back. Chapter 4 The Dragon Fortress Jack finds a child being assaulted, he saves her from harm and carries the girl until he reaches a house that belonged to a couple. He leaves the girl with them, but they later found out that the girl was from a rival gang that opposes the Slum King. With that information, the Slum King would pay handsomely if they sell the girl. Furthermore Jack stays in the house until something arrives in the distance.. Chapter 5 El Dorado "EL REEETARDOO!!" Mondo and Tatsuma return with another double dragon reference, they go to join Cross/Tsubasa Nishikiori, then fuckin Ryu Takuma makes a comeback to help setup a gold brick heist offered by Jack. Later, Mondo finds Jack then challenges him to a bazooka duel... later the Slum Fag comes by with the improved Dragon Cavalries to kick Jack's gorilla ass. Chapter 6 Evil Town/Kanto Hell Town Even when there's a whole wasteland around Kanto after the Hellquake where survivors tried their best to survive, there were actually some survivors stuck underground. Ones that were stuck under the fissure, which lies within an underground mall that the inhabitants call Evil/Hell Town. Jack is somehow stuck underground for a couple of months after the ending of Chapter 5. Chapter7 Dragon something. Jack fights and kills a lot of people and Jun(Biker) gets shot up but is healed by Jack's magic. Jack also fights a symbolic Dragon. Chapter8 Jack helps "Gari Dowatanashi(the "Na" is a guess as i can't find my Japanese/English dictionary and am translating from memory) fight evil Sumo wrestlers. Chapter9 Jack appears as a sexy woman and saves the 2 guys from before at the Restaurant Pub and as a hunky guy he kills a guy with a skull mask by healing his damage that let him regenerate. Chapter 10 Not a ripped off Jungle Book story but it involves these characters: Kibara, Shingo Hibiki and Aila Mu. Chapter11 Hyper Grappler arc with Fire Venus, Iron Muscle and the 2 guys from before. Chapter12 Kurogan no something which is basically Mazinger Z in Violence Jack times with the hero robot as a black guy and Aphrodina and Diana as female body builders, with the weird looking villain Ashura and the Dr. Hell look alike getting his heart ripped out and shown to him before he dies. Chapter13 Miki Makimura gets unholy things done to her by a dog. A demon child rips itself out of its mother(splatter C-section), is imprisoned in armor and is seduced by a curvy nude woman who is violated by a man. She uses the demon child/Slum King to kill her rapist, but realizes how fucked up Slum King is. Slum King kills her because she deems him a monster. Jack kills a lot of people and gets easily killed by the Slum King but it may not have been real. Chapter14 :Sets up the post-devilman universe. Opens with a peaceful community of survivors made up of ex-high school students living in the ruins of Tokyo. All's well until they exile one of their former teachers for attempted rape; he falls down a conveniently placed portal to Hell where he is possessed by a Demon. :The new beast-man-rapist wastes little time in assembling a gang of thugs to commit Nagai-esque rape and pillage; eventually, he lays siege to the kid's hamlet and basically owns them until Violence Jack falls out of the sky in a fucking meteor. :Jack literally runs straight from his impact crater to the bad guy's camp to get some stabbin' done. As an added bonus, the beast-rapist's army had met up with an all-female army of what appear to be former rockettes and were in the midst of an orgy. So much of the battle is between a nine foot tall psychopath with a Bowie knife and a gang of naked people. :Jack triumphs against the demon with the help of some douche who also transformed into a demon but kept his human heart, yadda yadda, demon gets STABBED. And that was from just lookin' at the pictures.(This arc is based on Harenchi Gakuen) Chapter15 Jack as a kid helps some punk kids in a wasteland school as female Jack gets unholy things done to her by a man she later kills and Man Jack later teams up with the other 2 Jacks to fight the Slum King. Its a draw but the punk girl cleans up her act after a nude scene and goes back to school in the wasteland and puts on underpants. Chapter16 Jack is captured after falling into a spike pit and is blinded in Kraken's camp. Meanwhile, a cross-dressing lesbian has a flashback of her dark lesbian pas and how the man who became Kraken helped her (There's even a yuri scene). Jack gets renewed like in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber and kills everyone with the camp slaves getting a happy ending(except kraken who died of damage). Jack is seen in tighty-whitey's. Chapter17 Iron Kaiser kills people while looking for her son Yuu and dies in battle with the Slum King Chapter18 Some wasteland boys find a hot girl and Ryu Takuma returns as a hot teen or adult. Oh yeah and the boys are of Ryu Takuma's group and Bunta has a ponytail. Chapter19 Honey Asuka goes to Japan to find her sexy brother Ryo Asuka and it shows the story of Ryo falling in love with Miki Makimura and them getting captured by the Slum King and the other Honey girls getting info on Ryo and Honey. Slum King's fortress is bombed and Jack beats up Slum King. Chapter20 Saburo Tenma returns with a ponytail and muscles. He kills some samurai but Keiko gets captured and he goes to save her. They both get shot up and Jack merges with Saburo long enough for him to kill everyone and mourn his sexy sensei. Chapter21 Zubaban is shown with his black buddy Grong killing people and his past as an evil child is shown. An evil version of one of the 2 guys from before does xxx things to a woman and giant battles break out. Zuba hates the Slum King for burning his sexy mom on a cross and teams up with the Slum Queen to stop the Slum King. Jack faces King resulting in another draw. Chapter22 Slum Queen's back story is shown with her sexy kung-fu bf and her having visions of her future(and getting a snake through her groin and out her mouth(didn't Mel brooks say that in History of the World Part 1? Mel Brooks; They put a live snake up your a55!!)). Jack cuts off her clothes after her bf faces the King and she joins the King for some reason. Chapter23 Zubaban sends a super team of freaks with powers and appearances similar to the Devilman demons and Jack ices most of them after getting messed up by their powers for a bit. A town gets nuked by a volcano that may have been caused by Jack. Chapter24 The 2 guys from before come back and the one who did unholy things to a woman comes after them. After some reality confusion, there is a showdown between the 2 girly ones and a new (one shot 20 something year old looking) Jack lends a hand to fix the confusion. Chapter25 A guy who looks like Tatsuma with half of his face burned claims his name is Mido and claims to be Tatsuma's brother. Mido had kidnapped one of the Honeys and used her as a sex slave. Mido confronts Tatsuma and they have a showdown. Jack interferes and tries to force Mido and Tatsuma to fuse, revealing that Mido and Tatsuma are actually 2 halves of the real Tatsuma Mido. However Tatsuma refuses the merge and runs away with Mondo. Tatsuma is confronted by the ghosts of El Dorado who try to force Tatsuma to remember Mondo's battle with Jack. Mondo is confronted by the real Mondo who reveals that Tatsuma's Mondo is a copy created through Tatsuma's denial of his death and the 2 Mondos merge. Tatsuma realizes the the real Mondo is not his Mondo and fights the real one. As he is about to lose, Tatsuma accepts that Mondo is dead in order to destroy the fake Mondo's body. This leaves the real Mondo's ghost without a body to inhabit and leaves Tatsuma. Forced to accept Mondo's death, the 2 Tatsumas finally merge to confront Jack for killing Mondo. As Tatsuma is dying, he dreams that he and Mondo are about to enter Kanto, but now convinces Mondo that he will go anywhere, but Kanto. Chapter26 Jun-something. A new member in Zuba's army is sent to look after a Buff Bootylicious Babe named Jannu who is in knight armor. They fall in love and escape as a battle breaks out with many explosions. Chapter27 Fire of Majin something The cast of Dororon Enma-kun show up and fight/bone the 3 avatars of Violence Jack. Chapter28 Something Honey Something Honey Asuka and her homies as well as Ryu Takuma and Jack have an epic final attack on the Slum King's castle. Slum Queen's bf comes back and bites it. The Honeys bite it. Ryo and Miki bite it. And the Slum king (finally) bites it (for now). Chapter29 Ma Oh something. The Slum King, and Zuba are merged by a revived Ryo and return to their true forms. The Jack's merge into Devilman for the final battle. Then exposition for the last bit. Anime *Violence Jack Harlem Bomber *Violence Jack Evil Town *Violence Jack Hell's Wind Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gory Category:Action Category:OVA Category:Horror Category:Fantasy